smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Meta Knight
'Character Info' Leader of the Meta-Knights and Captain of the Halberd, Meta Knight is a powerful warrior and rival to Kirby. With a mask covering his face for reasons unknown, Meta Knight would rather immediately flee if he ever lost his mask in order to not reveal what he truly looks like. He has a strong code of honor and even gives Kirby a sword before the two fight not wanting to fight an unarmed opponent. He is typically looking out for the people of Dream Land and desires to protect them but sometimes he goes too far such as the time he intended to dominate Dream Land and put an end to the lazy lifestyle of it's inhabitants. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Meta Knight will rapidly wrap himself up in his own cape scoffing as if he were about to warp away from the fight in disgust at how weak his opponents are. Down Taunt: Meta Knight will turn his cape into a pair of wings and flap them off behind him muttering, “Come!” Side Taunt: Meta Knight will swing his sword the Galaxia twice in front of him before gesturing forwards while saying, “Fight me!” 'Entrance' Meta Knight will use his own move the Dimensional Cape to teleport onto the stage. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear Meta Knight's mask on his face. Victory Poses # Meta Knight will twirl his sword around him before swinging it towards the camera twice and saying, “Victory... is my destiny.” # Meta Knight will swing his blade towards the camera before turning around and preparing to use Dimensional Cape to teleport away as he says “Come back when you can put up a fight.” # Meta Knight will swoop down onto the stage from the side after a brief flight and swing his sword as he flips his cape back behind him saying “You have much yet to learn.” 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Mach Tornado: Meta Knight will begin a series of rapid spins and slashes on the spot creating a mini-tornado effect. Button mashing will increase the duration of this attack as well as cause Meta Knight to ascend up into the air. Using the control stick you can direct Meta Knight left and right in an attempt to hit the players. If Meta Knight is able to get a direct hit on an attempt this move can deal around 22-25% damage in total and the very last hit of it has the potential to hit an opponent with a high amount of knockback and send them flying. 'Side Special' Drill Rush: A flying corkscrew attack that can be controlled by tilting the control stick up and down as Meta Knight drills through the air. It's a multi-hitting attack with the last hit doing a high amount of knockback. This move is great as a recovery option and if Meta Knight gets hits an opponent or a stage element with the last hit then just as the attack ends he'll hop backwards a short distance. 'Up Special' Shuttle Loop: Sword in hand Meta Knight will take a short flight upwards slashing any opponents in his way before rapidly falling down a short distance and then immediately swooping back upwards again for a second swing of his sword. 'Down Special' Dimensional Cape: Wrapping himself up with his cape and disappearing on the spot, the Player can use the control stick to tilt in a specific direction and have Meta Knight teleport a short distance in that direction. If the Attack Button is pressed or the Special Button is held down then Meta Knight shall also slash his sword immediately upon teleporting to his new spot. Depending on the direction Meta Knight was facing before the teleport and in what direction he teleported in his sword slash can come from different angles and do varying damage and knockback. 'Final Smash' Galaxia Darkness: Meta Knight will swing his cape forward dramatically with a shout of “Know my power,” as the screen begins to darken. If, and only if, a player made contact with Meta Knight's cape as he swung it they will be frozen into place seemingly in fear as Meta Knight hits them with a powerful slash of his sword which ignores super armor and has to potential to KO an opponent at as low as 80% damage. Opponents that weren't caught by the cape are attacked as well but for significantly less damage and knockback. However if Meta Knight's cape failed to hit anyone at all then nobody will be hit by this attack. Extra Skill Sword Beam: Meta Knight will pause briefly as he swings his sword in a large arc in front of him creating a vertical beam of glowing energy that quickly flies forward dealing decent damage and knockback to any player it comes into contact with and will continue flying past them, possibly hitting more enemy players, until it reaches either a set distance or flies off the the blast zones. Alternate Costumes # Default # White – A White color scheme, Meta Knight's body, shoulder armor, boots, gloves, and cape will all become White. # Green - A Green color scheme, Meta Knight's body, shoulder armor, boots, gloves, and cape will all become Green. # Halloween – A Halloween inspired design, Meta Knight's body and cape will become Orange while his shoulder armor, boots, and gloves will all become Black. # Kirby's Adventure – Based on his artwork for Kirby's Adventure, Meta Knight's body, shoulder armor, boots, and gloves will all become a very dark Gray, his cape will become a Dark Red, and his mask will change to a Gray color as well. # The Meta-Knights – Based on the color scheme of his army the Meta-Knights, Meta Knight's body and shoulder armor will change to Purple, his boots will be a Light Red, his Gloves will be White, and his cape will be Yellow. # Kirby – Based on Kirby's color scheme, Meta Knight's body, cape, and boots will become Pink, his shoulder armor will become Purple, and his gloves will become Yellow. # Galacta Knight – Based on Galacta Knight's color scheme, Meta Knight's body will be a darker Hot Pink, his shoulder armor and boots will both be white, and his gloves and cape will both be Purple. # Dark Meta Knight – Based on Dark Meta Knight's color scheme, Meta Knight's body and shoulder armor will be Gray, his boots will be Red, his gloves will be white, his cape will be Navy Blue, and his sword will change from gold to Silver including all sword trails that follow it's swings. # Morpho Knight - Based on Morpho Knight from Kirby Star Allies who in turn was based off old concept art for Meta Knight. Meta Knight's body will become Black while his cape and army become Dark Red, his shoulder armor will be White, and his gloves and boots will be Yellow. Other Notes Meta Knight can jump 5 times in midair.